<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do I Hafta Be A Human? by AgTung_Alcremist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592694">Do I Hafta Be A Human?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgTung_Alcremist/pseuds/AgTung_Alcremist'>AgTung_Alcremist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Musical [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anna as Nina, Elsa as Ed, Gen, Nina Tucker Lives, Sad, Song: Do You Want to Build a Snowman? (Disney), for now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:43:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgTung_Alcremist/pseuds/AgTung_Alcremist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Do I hafta be a human for big brother Ed and big brother Al to play with me?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Musical [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do I Hafta Be A Human?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sequel (?) to "Let Me Go".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[From Nina. To big brother Ed.]</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed-ward. Ed-ward.  Big bruh-ther. Wanna play. Wanna play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Do I hafta be a human,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For you to come and play?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I never see you anymore,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come through the door,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's like you've gone away</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We used to be best buddies</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now we're not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wish you would tell me why!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Do I hafta be a human?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They say I’m only kinda human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed: [I’m sorry, Nina]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, bye</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Do I hafta be a human?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For you to chase me ‘round the halls?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think some company is overdue</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I've started talking to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hangings on the walls!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It gets a little lonely</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All these empty rooms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just watching the hours tick by</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brother,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please I know you're somewhere</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when I ask where you have been </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They say, "I’m sorry” and “I don’t know” too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm waiting here for you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just wanna play?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now daddy’s not forever </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's just you and me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What are you gonna do?</span>
</p><p>...</p><p>
  <span>Do I hafta be a human?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nina<br/>We hope you Rest In Peace</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>